Boleto de ida
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Aunque Susana no tuvo el accidente, hizo de todo para truncar un gran amor, mas todos sus intentos se vieron frustrados ante la fuerza de un sentimiento inmenso, puro y real. Minific para mi amiga dulce lu. OJO: (Lemmon) Otro aporte para el final deseado por toda Terrytana de corazón.


**Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. La idea fue sugerida por mi amiga: dulce lu, y yo, Wendy Grandchester soy la autora del minific que leerán a continuación con el fin de entretener y no de lucrar.**

* * *

**Aviso: Habrán varias escenas de contenido sexual explícito, pero jamás vulgar, si no te sientes a gusto con éste tema, tienes la libertad de abandonar.**

* * *

**Boleto de ida**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

¡Un boleto de ida! Más que eso, para mí es un boleto hacia la felicidad. Ésta vez nada ni nadie impedirá nuestro reencuentro. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin estaremos juntos, como siempre debió haber sido. Estoy tan feliz que hablo sola, el trayecto en tren se me hace eterno. Veo el rostro de Terry en todos los pasajeros. Como equipaje, no poseo mucho, la mayoría de mis pertenencias son mis ilusiones, todas mis ansias de estar por fin en los brazos de mi amor.

—Terry... ¡Terry!— No entiendo por qué me ignora, me acerco a él, abriéndome paso entre la multitud que espera a sus seres queridos en el andén.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, señorita? ¿Reventarme los tímpanos?

—Oh... lo siento, señor, es que lo confundí, usted es muy parecido, eh no... no es nada parecido...

—¿Qué que me quieres decir con eso?— Me asusto ante el sujeto que confundí con Terry de lejos, pero la verdad es que está bien feo el pobre, además tiene una horrible verruga en el rostro. Me alejo y sigo caminando, de pronto unos fuertes brazos me jalan, abrazándome desde atrás y me asusto.

—¡Suéltme! ¡Socorro! Que alguien me...— Me tapa la boca y no logro pronunciar nada más.

—Jajajaja. Pecosa mía, no has cambiando nada.

—¡Terry! Casi me matas del susto.— Me quejo y sonrío, pero de pronto me veo paralizada ante él, la impresión de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, nos quedamos un instante así, sólo mirándonos.

—¡Candy!— Grita de pronto y me toma en sus brazos, me da un par de volteretas y parecemos dos chiquillos.

—Jajajajaja. Terry, bájame ya, me vas a marear.— Aún no puedo creer que estemos así, como antes, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

—Lo siento, Pecas. Ven.— De la mano, caminamos hasta su auto.

—¡Vaya! Te felicito, mi amor. ¡de verdad! Has triunfado tanto...— Lo miro de pronto con mis ojos aguados y lo abrazo, lo abrazo muy fuerte. Cuando deshago el abrazo, me toma de la barbilla con sus dedos pulgar e índice y me mira con atención, sus ojos son tan dulces, tan profundos y enigmáticos a la vez.

—Todo ésto, Candy, ha sido por ti. Para ti, todo lo que tengo es tuyo, incluyendo mi corazón.— Dos lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, mi pecho duele de tanta emoción y él se inclina hacia mi rostro, juro que me besará y lo hace, pero no como yo estaba esperando, me besó en la mejilla, bueno en la comisura de los labios, casi casi en la boca.

—¿Iremos de paseo?— Pregunto cuando ya ambos estamos acomodados en el auto y Terry conduce. Todo es nuevo para mí, me maravillo al verlo conducir, estoy con él, después de tanto, no me lo creo.

—Iremos a mi departamento. Tengo otros planes para nosotros.—Me sonríe con travesura y me pongo roja, bajo la vista.

—¡Wow! Terry... está tan bonito, todo tan ordenado... acogedor.

—Me alegro que te guste, preciosa mía. Viviremos aquí un tiempo. Hasta que pueda darte algo mucho mejor.— ¡Vivir con él! Es lo que más anhelo en ésta vida. Sigo caminando, observándolo todo.

—Me gusta aquí, Terry. Si estoy contigo, cualquier lugar es maravilloso. Sería nuestro comienzo... y lo mejor es estar juntos viendo como poco a poco vamos creciendo y progresando en los demás aspectos.

—Tú siempre tan sencilla, Candy. Tú haces que vea el mundo diferente, solo tú. Voy a darte lo mejor de mí cada día, quiero que estés orgullosa y que no te arrepientas de... de haberme aceptado.— Su mirada de pronto es muy triste, odio que él se sienta inseguro, indigno de mi amor.

—Terry, yo me siento orgullosa de ti desde el primer día que te embarcaste a cumplir tu sueño. Te amo y amo todo lo que eres y lo que haces.

—¿En serio me amas, Candy? ¿Tanto como para quedarte conmigo para siempre?

—Tanto como para seguirte hasta el fin del mundo durante toda mi vida.

—Pues quiero que sepas que yo te amo más, muchísimo más, Candy. Más que a nada en el mundo, renunciaría a lo que fuera por ti. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Una palabra que describiría a mi amor es apasionado, como apasionado es el beso que me está dando, apasionado e impulsivo. Sus manos sujetan mi cintura y me retienen para que no me escape y su boca es una dulce invación sobre la mía. Éste beso es candente y real, me quema los sentidos y la piel. Se despega de mis labios poco a poco, puedo escuchar el sonido que hacen al separarse y nos quedamos mirando fijo, sus ojos y los míos.

—¿Te gustó?— Me pregunta con cierto temor.

—Me... me gustó mucho, Terry. Y si quieres... ya puedes darme todos los besos que quieras porque soy tu novia, ¿no?

—Lo eres todo, Candy, todo. Y claro que te robaré muchos besos, todos los que quiera, como dijiste.

—¿Robármelos? Pero si ya te he dicho que son tuyos...

—¿Ah sí? Pues se me antoja otro.— Me vuelve aprisionar en sus brazos y vuelvo a ser víctima de su arrolladora pasión. Me besa ésta vez con más intensidad, sus manos que estaban en mi cintura ya no están quietas, sino que se pasean por mi vientre y espalda y su lengua enreda a la mía y la encarcela en las redes de su deseo, mi deseo, nuestro deseo. Todo nuestro tiempo distanciados, queremos recuperarlo todo en este momento.

—Candy... si te estoy ofendiendo, por favor, perdóname... es que... he tenido que aguantarme tantas ansias de ti... te amo.

—Yo también, Terry. No te cohibas de nada, estoy aquí y nada me apartará de tu lado. ¿No crees que ya hemos esperado demasiado?

—Tienes razón... no quiero esperar más. No te dejaré ir...— Y me vuelve a besar y me voy acalorando, su deseo me consume, estamos tan pegados, tan unidos que pienso que nada podría arruinar este momento idílico.

Toc toc. Toc toc. Están tocando a la puerta y simplemente no lo puedo creer.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—No... dame un segundo.— Me deja abandonada de pronto, sin sus besos, mi cuerpo vuelve a sentir frío. Disimuladamente lo sigo hasta la puerta.

—¡Terry! No llegaste al ensayo de hoy. Me quedé esperándote...

—¡Susana! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que te aparezcas por aquí sin ser invitada?— ¡Esto el colmo! Esa infeliz se atreve a venir al departamento, mío ahora. La odié desde el principio, desde que hizo de todo para que yo no pudiera ver a Terry en Chicago.

—Lo siento, Terry, estaba preocupada... y... traje comida... para los dos...— La infeliz sacó unos recipientes de comida de un bulto y comenzó a disponerlo en la mesa, aún no se ha percatado de mi presencia.

—Pues por lo que veo no me necesitas aquí, Terry. Súper Sussy siempre está pendiente de todo. Si tanto disfrutan su convivencia, quédense en su casa.— Me dirijo hacia la puerta con la intención de irme.

—¡Candy! ¿A dónde piensas que vas?

—A dejarlos solos. A mí no me verán la cara ustedes dos.— Grito con furia y los ojos aguados, sobre todo por el triunfo que brilla en la mirada de Susana.

—No digas tonterías, Candy. Y tú, más te vale que te vayas inmediatamente.— Sujetó a Susana muy fuerte por el brazo, pero yo no me convenzo. Tanto tiempo trabajando juntos, él es un hombre, muy guapo además y ella...

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices, Terry? ¡Dícelo!

—¿De qué hablas, Susana? No hay nada que yo tenga que decirle y por favor, vete ya antes que te saque yo mismo y te prometo que no te gustará la forma.

—Dile que yo también te gusto. Háblale de los besos que me has robado... y que esta no es la primera vez que vengo a tu apartamento.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca?— Terry vuelve a tirar de sus brazos, pero yo ya no quiero escuchar nada más. Mientras ellos discuten, yo me voy.

Voy caminando sin rumbo por las frías y desconocidas calles de Nueva York. El viento y el frío son implacables, mis rizos me golpean la cara al andar. Voy llorando, desilusionada. Sé que Terry nunca ha sido ningún santo, pero ya esto ha sido demasiado. No creo que Susana se haya atribuido tanta confianza sola, siendo Terry como es, tan distante y reservado. No soy tonta, no me verán la cara. No me di cuenta cuánto tiempo llevo caminando y de pronto caigo en que me he perdido. No sé dónde estoy me comienzo a desesperar y para rematar, estoy muerta de hambre y salí sin mi bolso. Estoy hambrienta, perdida y sin un centavo. Me siento en una banqueta de un puesto de comida italiana para descansar, me duelen los pies. El olor de la comida se me cuela en los sentidos y me dan más ganas de llorar.

—Disculpe, señora, ¿no ha visto por aquí a una chica de dieciocho años, rubia, tiene un abrigo rojo?— ¡Dios! Terry me está buscando, cubro mi rostro con la carta de menú. No quiero que me encuentre, ¡lo odio!

—Lo siento, joven, pero no la he visto...— Terry se gira para irse y suspiro con alivio, pero en ese momento se me resvala el menú de la cara y con el fuerte viento sale volando y... Terry me ve.

—¡Candy! Llevo horas buscándote. ¿Qué pretendías?— Me levanta de la banqueta de un tirón y aunque me está gritanto, sus ojos están llenos de preocupación.

—¡No me toques! Vuelve con tu Susana y a mí déjame sola.

—No hay nada entre Susana y yo. Sólo te dijo una sarta de mentiras.

—¿Y cómo sé que no eres tú el mentiroso?— Le arremeto con mis ojos inyectados de furia y dolor, sé que lo que le dije lo hirió, al menos esa impresión me dio el desencaje que sufrió su rostro.

—¿Podríamos hablar ésto en el apartamento? Estamos dando un espectáculo.

—No pienso volver contigo allí.

—Mira, Candice, no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda. O vienes conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, es tu decisión.

—¡No me iré a ninguna parte!

—Muy bien, tú lo quisiste.— No me dio tiempo ni a pensar. Me alzó y me cargó en su hombro hasta su auto. Todas las personas nos observaban boquiabiertos. Lo manoteo y pataleo, pero él sólo ser ríe a carcajadas.

—Grrr... recuérdame matarte.— Le digo una vez sentada en su auto.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. En estos momentos mereces que te azote por impertinente.— Me mira furioso, aún así la expresión de sus ojos es burlona y divertida.

—Te dije que no quiero, no quiero quedarme aquí contigo.— Dimos el mismo espectáculo al llegar a su apartamento. Me llevó cargada y aseguró la puerta una vez entramos.

—Ya déjate de niñerías y escúchame.

—No quiero escuchar tus mentiras.

—¡Basta! Me vas a escuchar quieras o no. ¡Y mírame! Cuando hablo me gusta que me miren.— Sostiene mi rostro con ambas manos y me obliga a encararlo. Me domina en estatura y la cercanía de su cuerpo, su rostro furioso, sus ojos que fulminan, se me va escapando el aliento una vez más.

—Desde un principio, todo lo he hecho por ti. Cada papel que he interpretado, cada trabajo que acepto, cada botella de alcohol y cigarro que rechazo lo hago pensando en ti. Cuando me aislo de todos y toco mi armónica lo hago con la ilusión de que tú puedas escucharme de alguna forma. Éste apartamento, cada cuadro, cortina, taza, cuchara, todo lo he adquirido pensando en ti, en nuestra vida juntos. Y no, Candy, no cabe otra persona, no cabe más nadie que no seas tú. ¿Por qué Susana se apareció aquí inventando tantas patrañas? Pues no lo sé, pero está claro que lo que quiere es fastidiar, ¿acaso se te olvidó que ya una vez hizo de todo para que no nos encontráramos en Chicago?— Sus últimas palabras a penas las asimilé, porque estoy llorando nuevamente de emoción ante esa declaración de amor tan bonita.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Es que ella... es tan insoportable, tan... ¿por qué tienes que trabajar siempre con ella?— Le reclamo llorando.

—Ella ya estaba en la compañía mucho antes que yo, Pecas. No puedo controlar los papeles que interpreta y además, somos un grupo, siempre los mismos actores, a menos que llegue un nuevo talento. A esa chica, yo la trato con la punta del pie, te lo puedo asegurar, ni yo mismo sé por qué insiste tanto. Y ya no llores, por favor, mi amor. Yo te traje aquí para hacerte feliz.— Besa mis ojos y me voy derritiendo. ¡Lo amo!

—Y me haces feliz, pero... a penas acabo de llegar y ya tengo que soportar que se aparezca aquí como dueña y señora de todo y hasta... ¡te trajo la cena! Yo debería haber preparado la cena porque yo soy tu novia y no ella.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Lo sé, pero no creo que vuelva aparecer por aquí. La amenacé y le advertí al portero no dejarla pasar por ninguna razón.

—Yo... la odio...— Sollozo como una niña y él respira profundo y me envuelve en sus brazos, acaricia mi pelo y cierro mis ojos.

—Yo también la odio en éstos momentos cielo.— Besa mi coronilla y mis tripas sonaron violentamente.

—Terry... tengo hambre. No he comido nada desde el viaje...

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Es que...

—Es que nada. Anda, ve a darte un baño y ponte cómoda. Yo preparo la cena.

—Pero yo quería hacerlo...

—¡Candice!

—Está bien, está bien.

Llevo mi maleta hasta la habitación de huéspedes, saco una toalla y una bata recatada, ropa interior y me dirijo al baño. Todo está muy limpio. Se siente como un hogar. Me llevo la sorpresa de que Terry tiene todo lo escencial para mí, hay toallas adicionales en el pequeño armario del baño, un cepillo de dientes adicional sin usar, jabón, esponjas e incluso, productos para mi cabello. Lleno la tina y me relajo. Al terminar mi baño me siento como nueva. Me seco bien y me pongo mi bata. Es blanca, cae un poco ceñida hasta mis tobillos, las mangas son un poquito bombachas, la parte de arriba se asemeja a un corsé, pero al menos no es transparente. Recojo mi pelo con varias horquillas. Cuando llego hasta la cocina, me invade el olor de la sopa que está haciendo Terry.

—Mmmm. Huele rico.

—Y sabe aún mejor, sólo espera a que la prue...— Se le va el habla cuando voltea hacia mí y yo trato de esconder mi rostro sin éxito.

—No sabías que podías cocinar...— Digo sólo por decir algo, para salir del aprieto porque su mirada intensa ha desvocado mi corazón.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes pequeña pecosa.— Lo dijo muy suave, pero adiviné su malicia. Se me va acercando lentamente con su mirada de felino y yo sólo me quedo en el mismo sitio, presintiendo y esperando su cercanía.

—Terry... se está desbordando la sopa...

—Y a mí se me están desbordando las ganas de ti.— Me comienza a besar, su cuerpo y el mío están totalmente unidos, sus dedos acarician mi piel a través de la tela de mi bata y su boca... oh su boca me lleva al delirio en cada beso y me entrego a ese beso como nunca. Voy aprendiendo de él, muevo mis labios, le sigo el juego a su lengua y me embriago de él. De la cocina me va traslandando al pequeño salón y se sienta en una butaca conmigo en su regazo. Tengo miles de alertas sonando en mi cabeza que me avisan que lo que hacemos es prohibido... ¿será por eso que me está gustando tanto? Las cosas han cambiado, hace un tiempo atrás lo habría abofeteado sólo por un beso, ahora... ahora quiero darle todas las libertades que mi deseo anhela.

Estoy a horcajadas sobre él, su boca ahora besa mi cuello, mientras que mis dedos se enredan en su pelo y sin poder evitarlo, me muevo sobre él, por instinto y por primera vez fui capaz de sentir su erección, pero no me asusté, aunque sí estoy muy nerviosa. Mi corazón da tantos saltos que pienso que se me va a salir.

—Te amo, Candy. Mi amor te esperó y te soñó tantas veces. Así, aquí conmigo.— Me gusta ese hablar pausado y ahogado mientras no para de besarme, sus manos poco a poco toman la libertad de posarse en mis pechos. Me enloquece la caricia, sin embargo, no pude evitar retirarlas, fue un gesto involuntario de pudor, miedo y timidez.

—Lo siento, es que...

—No te preocupes, no voy hacerte daño. Sólo déjame sentirte un poco, Candy, sólo eso.— Me está suplicando ahogado en deseo y yo me ahogo entre mi pudor y las ganas inmensas de sentirlo también.

—Bueno, pero... sólo un poco.

—Sí, te lo prometo.— Vuelve a besarme y sus manos que se habían quedado colocadas en mi cintura, ahora se deslizan por mi trasero, suavemente, sólo lo roza, aunque muy dentro de mí tengo ganas de que me lo apriete, pero no lo hace y sé que no lo hará. Entonces sus manos se mudan a mis pechos y los rozan, gimo en medio de sus besos. Los moldea suavemente y veo como mis pezones en seguida se endurecen queriendo traspasar la tela de mi bata.

Tap-tap-tap... Se escucha la tapa de la olla de sopa brincando y ese fue el momento en que nos soltamos y Terry enseguida apagó la sopa. El humo de calor que sale no es nada comparado con el fuego que se ha quedado en mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces, Candy?

—Trato de alcanzar los platos...— Me sonríe mientras yo me pongo en puntillas y por más maniobras que hago, no logro alcanzarlos, él termina alcanzándolos por mí.

—Te los pondré en el gabinete de abajo la próxima vez.— Me deja un beso casto en los labios y en menos de veinticuatro horas estoy comenzando amar nuestra convivencia. Todo es tan lindo hasta ahora que tengo miedo, lo confieso.

—¿Así está bien o más?

—Un poquito más.— Llena mi plato de sopa hasta casi desbordarse, soy una glotona sin remedio.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado.— Me dice mientras llevamos los platos al fregadero.

—Estaba muy rica, Terry. Mucho mejor de lo que me hubiera quedado a mí.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Y cómo te apañas en el apartamento?

—Pues... Albert cocina, hace casi todo...

—Oh sí... Albert. ¿Y cómo está él?— Su pregunta me sonó a reclamo por alguna razón, su mirada se volvió sombría.

—Está muy bien. Todavía no recuerda nada, pero ha seguido adelante con su vida. Tiene trabajo... en un restaurant.

—Vaya... bien por él, ¿no?

—Terry... ¿pasa algo?

—No, nada...— Contesta como un niño caprichoso y no me retiene la mirada.

—¿Estás seguro?— Sólo respira profundo en ese momento y su expresión se vuelve dura, me siento incómoda.

—¿Se llevan muy bien?

—Sí, Terry, como siempre... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Pasan mucho tiempo a solas?

—La verdad no mucho, yo trabajo demasiado y él también... ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres saber?— Ya me comienzo a molestar y de pronto sus fulminantes pupilas se chocan con las mías.

—¡No lo sé!— Grita de pronto, había tardado mucho en sacar su carácter voluble.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿O no te atreves a preguntar porque sabes que es absurdo todo lo que debe estar pasando por tu mente?— Me mira con más furia, me da miedo de pronto porque no habla, sólo me mira con rabia.

—¿Absurdo? Candy, sólo porque te amo como a nadie y porque confío en ti y sé como eres es que permití que vivieran juntos. Ustedes no son familia, él es un hombre y tú ya no eres una niña por si no te has dado cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

—No te hagas la tonta, Candy. A pesar de que acepté esa locura, lo cierto es que he vivido con unos celos que me atormentan. Celos de que de pronto se fijara en ti, él no te recuerda como antes, no me recuerda a mí, por tanto no estaría obligado a brindarme su lealtad y que al final... tú también terminaras enamorándote de él porque... porque él está siempre ahí y yo no...

—Terry...

—Desde niña siempre él, apareciendo en todas partes...

—Terry...

—Cuidándote y...

—¡Terry!— Le grito para que reaccione y me mire. Se calla de golpe y consigo que me preste atención.

—Entiendo como te sientes, ahora lo entiendo. Quiero que sepas que me siento muy orgullosa de que a pesar de tus celos, de lo posesivo que eres, hayas aceptado esa convivencia sólo por amor a nosotros. De verdad te admiro demasiado, aún con todo el conjunto de defectos que tienes, tú eres perfecto para mí. Yo te elegí y te amo. Nada ha cambiado, desde los tiempos del San Pablo hasta ahora, tú sigues siendo mi amor y... ¡estoy aquí!

—Lo siento. De verdad tuve mucho miedo, Candy. Esa fue también la razón por la que... te mandé a buscar... sin regreso. No quiero que le des a nadie más lo que me toca a mí.

—¿Ahora entiendes como me siento con Susana?— Le pregunto y sus ojos se ponen grandes mientras se fijan en mí.

—No vivo con ella.

—No, pero pasas más tiempo en el teatro que en el apartamento y ella siempre está presente. Siempre busca acapararte, ni siquiera disimula. Que está enamorada de ti es algo que le brota por los poros y créeme, no es nada fácil para mí quedarme tranquila con ella rondándote. ¿Los celos? Yo también los sufrí, porque ella es bonita, comparte tu misma pasión y está siempre contigo. Yo también tuve miedo de que a la larga terminaran enamorándose...

—¡Eso nunca! Nunca, Candy. Tú... tú eres única, incomparable, yo jamás podría regresar de ti, superarte. Yo te necesito, mi amor te necesita y te amo como sé que no amaré a nadie.

—Entonces no pienses que yo puedo enamorme de nadie más, Terry. Tú eres mi mitad, me complementas. Yo tomé un barco hasta Amércia dejándolo todo tambien, por ti. Durante todo este tiempo, tu amor me ha acompañado y sólo he vivido para...

Su beso me silencia y sus brazos me envuelven. Ya no hacen faltas las palabras porque él me ama y yo lo amo. Y no hace falta nada más.

—Candy...

—¿Sí?

—Quiero hacer algo que no pude hacer en aquél verano de Escocia...

—¿Te refieres a ver juntos el amanecer?

—No exactamente. Los amaneceres en invierno no son lo mismo.

—¿Y... entonces...?— Pregunto con cierto temor.

—Quiero que amanezcas conmigo. A mi lado.

—Pero...

—Prometo no tocarte, Candy. ¡Lo juro! Sólo quiero dormir con tu cuerpo junto al mío, abrazándote y que... vuelvas acariciar mi cabello como antes, ¿lo recuerdas?— Y cómo olvidarlo, cuando él leía Shakespeare, ambos sobre la hierba de nuestra colina, su cabeza recostada sobre mi regazo y yo entrelazaba mis dedos en su pelo.

—Está bien.

—Ven.— Me lleva de la mano a su habitación y levanta la sábana haciéndome un espacio, me acuesto aún nerviosa y él apaga la luz y regresa conmigo en la cama. Se pega hacia mí, ambos de frente, su cara queda enterrada en mi pecho mientras me abraza y yo acaricio su pelo. Su respiración me hace cosquilla en los pechos.

—Te amo.— Me dice cerrando sus ojitos, disfrutando de la caricia.

...

—Terry... ¿tienes un minuto?

—No, Susana, no tengo un minuto y si yo fuera tú, tendría la dignidad de no volver a dirigirme la palabra en lo que te quede de vida.

—Pero es que de verdad quiero discul...

—Estoy tratando de memorizar mis líneas, ¿me dejas en paz?—¡Dios! ¿qué no puede entender ésta chica que no la soporto?

—Aún faltan muchas horas de ensayo y los demás no han llegado, sólo escúchame, por favor...

—¿Qué quieres?— Le grito y resoplo para que entienda las pocas ganas que tengo de hablar con ella. Disfruté el salto que dio por el susto.

—Lo primero disculparme. Sé que estás con esa chica y la quieres, pero... ella no te conviene, Terry... no es lo que necesitas...

—¿Y qué mierda sabes tú de lo que yo necesito?

—Alguien que esté siempre contigo. Que comparta tus mismas pasiones, que entienda lo que haces... que esté dispuesta a sacrificarse y pueda lidiar con tus cambios de humor...

—Jajajaja. Jajajajaja. ¿Podrías repetir lo último?

—¿Por qué te burlas de mí? ¿Qué es lo gracioso?— Me pregunta furiosa e indignada.

—En primer lugar, Gusi, ella siempre ha estado conmigo, aún cuando estaba a mares de distancia, esa es la verdadera compañía, Susana, cuando sientes su presencia aún cuando sabes que no está. Segundo, tenemos la misma pasión, ella en su profesión y yo en la mía, siempre tenemos algo que contarnos. Tercero, por mí, ella ha sacrificado hasta su reputación y es lo más valioso que puede tener una mujer, sin importar su clase social. Y cuarto, no hay nadie que pueda lidiar con mis cambios de humor o incluso pasar por encima de ellos mejor que Candy. Y por último, pero no menos importante, la amo. Y nos vamos a casar, así que por favor, no te quiero molestando a mi futura esposa porque entonces sí tendrás que lidiar con... ¿cómo dijiste? Ah sí, mis cambios de humor.

—Te vas arrepentir, Terry. Te arrepentirás cuando descubras que todo ese tiempo ha estado jugando contigo y con el desmemoriado.— En ese momento le lanzo una mirada glacial y veo el triunfo en sus ojos. Sabe que logró confundirme y siento rabia conmigo mismo.

—Escúchame bien.— Sujeto su pelo fuerte por la nuca, llevándole la cabeza hacia atrás y ella refleja su temor, el placer retorcido por su triunfo ante mi confusión de desvanece por un instante.— Candy es una dama, es decente y no anda como otras insinuándose y rogando por atención hasta el punto de perder la vergüenza y la dignidad. Quiero que a partir de ahora, te quede algo muy claro, nuestra relación será estrictamente de trabajo porque no me queda otro remedio, en el escenario cada cual hará lo que tenga que hacer, fuera del estrado, no te conozco ni tú a mí, no me dirijas la palabra si no es necesario. ¡Nunca!— La suelto de mala forma, sus ojos destilan veneno y odio. Me río a carcajadas en su cara.

...

—Hola... ¿Usted es Robert Hathaway?

—Sí, señorita, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Soy Candice White Andrew... la novia de Terry... es que vine a traerle su...

—Espere, espere... ¿dijo su novia?

—Sí...— Respondo y en seguida mis mejillas se encienden, aún me da pena.

—Haberlo dicho antes. Raymond, Raymond...

—Dígame, señor.

—Convoque a todos los chicos y que vengan para acá.— Le anuncia Robert al señor que aparentemente se encarga del mantenimiento del lugar. No entiendo por qué quiere convocar a todos si yo sólo quiero entregarle el almuerzo a Terry.

—Estamos aquí, ¿por qué detuvo el ensa...? ¡Candy!

—Hola...— Saludo a Terry con timidez y a cierta distancia. Sus ojos se iluminan y todos me sonríen y me miran con curiosidad, todos menos Susana que no sale de su asombro y su mirada es asesina.

—Hola, mi amor, ¿qué haces aquí?— Me da un casto besito en la mejilla y de pronto...

—¡Wuuuuu! ¿Quién es Grandchester?

—Sí. Preséntanosla.— Dicen dos chicos y ahí sí que ardo de vergüenza. Terry se pone muy serio.

—Ella es mi novia y dentro de poco, mi esposa. Candice White Andrew.

—¿Se van a casar? ¡Enhorabuena, Grand!— Conocí esa voz. Es la de Karen Klaise, aunque al principio no la reconocí por el disfraz.

—Así es. Nos casaremos muy pronto.

—¿Ella es la chica de Chicago?— Pregunta el señor Hathaway.

—La misma, señor.

—Pues no se hable más. Propongo un brindis por Terry y su bella novia. Espero que no inviten a la boda.

—¡Por Terry y Candy!— Dicen todos alzando sus copas, bueno, no todos tenían copas, pero el champagne se sirvió en cualquier cosa que sirviera como copa.

—Bueno, no traje tanta comida para todos, pero sí traje una docena de rosquillas... espero que les gusten, son frescas.

—Claro que nos gustarán, señorita Andrew. Pero no malacostumbre a estos bribones.— Me río. Me cae bien el señor Hathaway. Mientras yo estoy tranquila comiendo junto a Terry y los demás desgustan las rosquillas, Susana no nos quita la vista de encima.

—¡Oops! Disculpa, Candy... lo siento tanto. ¡qué torpe de mí!— Susana derramó su jugo sobre mi vestido rosa pálido a propósito. En seguida puso su cara de mosca muerta.

—¿Por qué no te fijas bien por dónde vas? Y no pongas esa cara, sé que lo hiciste adrede.— Terry en seguida se molesta y todos de pronto se nos quedan viendo.

—Tranquilo, mi amor. Seguro que fue sólo un accidente. Como bien dijo Sussy, una torpeza de su parte. Además, hay muchos más de donde vino éste.— Sonrío ampliamente y me acomodo el vestido. Acaricio el pelo de Terry para que vaya liberando la tensión.

—Bueno, bueno. Agradezcan a la señorita Andrew por el maravilloso receso improvisado. Ahora, ¡a ensayar!— Ante la orden del señor Hathaway, todos marchan como fieles soldaditos y hacen lo suyo. Yo me quedo en un rincón apartado para no interrumpir ni distraer a nadie. Me fascina ver a Terry actuar, aunque sólo sean los ensayos, nadie se vive su papel como él. Mi Romeo... Lo que me saca la hiel es ver a Susana exagerando la parte del beso, sé que lo hace por fastidiarme. ¡pobre tonta! Jamás ese beso actuado podrá compararse con los besos que me da Terry cuando estamos solos, ella nunca sabrá lo que es eso.

...

—Señor Hathaway...

—Dígame Robert, me siento más joven.

—Bueno, Robert... ¿ha visto a Terry?

—Debe estar en su camerino, cambiándose de ropa...

—Oh... entiendo.

—Maritza puede escoltarla hasta allá si desea...— Maritza es una señora cuarentona y regordeta que confesiona los vestuarios, según me enteré. La sigo por un pasillo hasta los camerinos. Cada uno tiene el nombre de su ocupante. Odio que el de Susana esté junto al de Terry. Maritza se retira y yo toco la puerta de Terry. Se abre un poco, pero no del todo, a penas una rendija, poco a poco la abre más y cuando creo que me toparé con él, es Susana quien se cuela un poco por la rendija. Puedo ver que está desnuda. No soy capaz de reaccionar en ese momento, sólo me fijo en el nombre de la puerta del camerino, dice Terrence, así que no me equivoqué. ¡Desgraciados!

Salgo corriendo, lo más rápido que puedo y ya casi en la salida, Terry me da alcance como por arte de magia.

—Candy, ¿qué pasa? ¿a dónde vas?

—¡Y todavía preguntas!— Le grito llena de rabia, sin importarme quién esté mirando.

—Candy, amor... no te entiendo...— Me da una sonrisa apretada mientras mira a todos con cierta vergüenza.

—¡Vete al diablo!— Le grito y lo abofeteo. Su cara fue de sorpresa y conmoción y la de todos lo demás de estupefacción. Luego se aparece la Susana y fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Salí corriendo de ahí y detuve a un cochero.

—¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?

—A la estación de trenes, por favor...

...

El siguiente tren hacia Chicago no sale hasta dentro de tres horas. Tendré que hacer vigilia en la estación. Ni siquiera me importa recuperar las pertenencias que dejé en el apartamento de Terry. No me importa nada. Tengo tanto frío en el alma, dolor, desilusión. Terry es un gran actor, me engañó y yo caí redondita. Escondo mi cara en mi grueso abrigo y lloro. Lloro como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

—¡Candy!— ¡Dios! ¿Por qué siempre me encuentra?

—¡Ya déjame en paz, Terrence! Deja de jugar conmigo. ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

—No pretendo nada. Estoy harto de estar siempre corriendo detrás de ti, de que siempre salgas huyendo sin escuchar, sin pensar.

—¿Y qué tengo que escuchar después de lo que vi?— Todos los que esperan abordar el tren están pendientes a nuestro espectáculo gratuito.

—Ese es tu problema. Siempre te enfocas en lo que ves... ¿has pensado en lo que no viste?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Lo sabes bien. ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

—¿Es que acaso debía quedarme a deleitarme con la desnudez de Susana como seguramente haces tú?— Tengo tanta rabia y tanto dolor, tantas ganas de golpearlo.

—¡Susana! ¿Y me viste a mí?

—No, pero... de todas formas la puerta no estaba completamente abierta y además... ¡era tu camerino!

—¿Por qué era el mío? ¿Porque el pergamino lo decía?

—¿Eh?— No entiendo nada y no sé de qué va él.

—Ven, acompáñame.

—¡No voy acompañarte a ninguna parte! Mi tren ya está por salir...

—Te gusta hacer las cosas difíciles, ¿no? ¡Pues muy bien!— Me levantó en vilo y así me sacó de la estación y encontra de mi voluntad me llevó de vuelta al teatro.

...

—¿Para qué me traes aquí?

—Porque quiero que seas testigo de ésto:

—Pero Robert, tú no puedes hacerme ésto. Sólo fue una broma. No puedes quitarme el papel principal por una simple broma.

—¿Una simple broma? Pusiste en juego la reputación de mi compañía, casi arruinas la relación del mejor actor que tenemos, sin contar que es mi amigo. ¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!— Veo a Robert gritarle a Susana, aunque no entiendo bien lo de la broma.

—Terry... no entiendo nada.

—Que Susanita cambió los pergaminos de su camerino y el de Terry para confundirte, querida.— Karen Klaise contestó por él y ahora entiendo todo.

—¿Qué?— Aún sigo sorprendida.

—Escúchen bien todos.— Dice el señor Hathaway y sale junto con Susana discutiendo y refunfuñando.— Quiero informarles que ha habido un cambio. Susana Marlowe ya no será Julieta, de hecho, queda oficialmente despedida de ésta compañía...

—¿Despedida? Pero...

—Así es, Susana. Tu comportamiento fue por demás vergonzoso. Señorita Andrew, lamento mucho haberle causado esta impresión, pero no se preocupe. La señorita Marlowe no pertenece a esta compañía y no tiene derecho a entrar aquí bajo ninguna circustancia. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señor Hathaway.— Contestan todos aún en shock.

—Si alguno de ustedes, sea quien sea, la deja entrar, la trae o la cuela a éstas facilidades, correrá el mismo destino que ella, ¿han entendido?

—Sí, señor.— Vuelven a contestar con temor.

—Señorita Klaise, el papel de Julieta es suyo. Felicidades.

...

Llegó el gran día. El estreno de la obra Romeo y Julieta. Estoy en mi palco privilegiado y no sólo eso. Estoy junto a todos los que amo, me acompaña Albert, mi tutor legal, mi amigo, hermano. Mis querídismos primos y sus novias, mis mejores amigas. Y como si fuera poco, también están con nosotros Eleanor Baker y el Duque de Grandchester. Una vez más mi amado doblega al público con una actuación magistral, enmudeciendo hasta el aire, viviendo su personaje y haciéndonos vivir.

Romeo lleva el frasco a su boca, toma de él y en seguida cae junto al cuerpo inerte de Julieta. Un instante después ella despierta de su letargo, encuentra a su amado Romeo muerto, se entierra el cuchillo y cae junto a él, ambos muertos, pero juntos, eternamente.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los halagos, la euforia. El telón volvió abrirse nuevamente y los actores saludan. Mi amado es tan apuesto, roba el aliento.

—Señoras y señores, gracias por su respaldo. Por su gran apoyo, merecen ser testigos de la dicha y felicidad que me llena en esta noche tan especial. Quiero pedirle formalmente a mi suegro y mejor amigo, la mano de su hija, un ángel en mi vida, Candice White Andrew.—Me quedé sin habla. Terry se arrodilló en medio del escenario con un anillo y ha sido la propuesta más romántica que he podido tener. Una que superó mis sueños.

...

**Tres meses después**

El hogar de Pony viste sus mejores tonos primaverales. Hermosas florecillas silvestres visten las colinas. Las dulces Candys decoran las mesas que están al aire libre. Mis madres, los niños lucen sus mejores galas. Mi querido hogar ha sido transformado para celebrar el día más importante de mi vida. Me siento tan bella como una reina al portar mi hermoso traje de novia. Cintura ceñida, escote discreto y elegante, falda vaporosa y las joyas que han portado todas las novias Andrew generación tras generación. Mis madres domaron mis rebeldes rizos e hicieron una obra de arte con mi peinado recogido y algunos mechones sueltos deliberadamente. Florecillas blancas adornan también mi peinado. Mi maquillaje es sobrio, pero resalta lo mejor de mi rostro y fue creado por las maravillosas manos de Dorothy. Por supuesto que voy caminando del brazo de mi amigo del alma, recientemente mi padre. Camino hacia mi amado, más guapo que nunca, impecable en su atuendo de novio, junto a su padre y me parece un sueño que ambos me esperen sonrientes. En frente mío desfilan Annie y Patty y por supuesto, Karen Klaise y una parejita de niños del hogar portan los anillos. Llego finalmente hasta mi amado, Albert me entrega a él.

—Candice, prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida, con mi último aliento. Viviré para ti, para hacerte feliz. Estaré a tus pies hasta que la muerte me venga a buscar por haberme amado y aceptado como soy. Por adornar mis defectos con la grandeza de tu amor y derretir toda mi amargura con la ternura que sólo tú has sido capaz de brindar. Te amé, te amo y de amaré, desde el primer día hasta el último.

—Terrence, prometo amarte durante todos los días de mi vida, con mi último atisbo de fuerza y con cada respiro. Dedicaré a ti mis días y a los frutos que nazcan de nuestro amor. Le diste sentido a mi vida, llevándome a curar mis heridas, cambiando mi soledad y al permitirme entrar en tu mundo me hiciste conocer a un ser maravilloso, un amor profundo y apasionado que pudo mucho más que yo y que triunfó más allá de la adversidad. Lo dije y lo diré siempre, eres mi otra mitad y yo te amaré eternamente desde ese primer día en que nos vimos hasta que mis ojos se cierren por la eternidad.

—Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.— Nuestro primer beso como esposos fue sin duda lo más bello que he vivido. Ahora, llego a mi nueva casa, regalo del Duque de Grandchester en una zona privilegiada de Nueva York. Es lo suficientemente grande para que quepa todo nuestro amor y los frutos que nazcan de éste.

—Bienvenida a su alcoba Señora Grandchester.

—Es como siempre un honor, mi señor esposo.— Aunque quiero bromear, lo cierto es que estoy mega nerviosa por lo que viene ahora.

—Gracias, preciosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Y por... hacer realidad esta entrega de amor. Voy amarte hasta con los huesos, Candy.

La desnudez nunca me había parecido tan divina. Mi piel se encuentra libre de toda prenda, limpia y fresca para recibir las caricias que Terry me está brindando. Sus manos acarician mi silueta mientras él está arrodillando ante mí, besando cada rincón, amando mi propio ser. Se pone de pie y busca mis labios. En medio de su beso arrebatador, voy despojándolo de su ropa, él me ayuda y entonces veo su cuerpo maravilloso. Trago grueso. Nunca había visto tanta perfección en un hombre. Su torso duro y perfecto, sus brazos fuertes y torneados, sus caderas escurridas, trasero firme y esas piernas... estoy enamorada hasta los huesos. Enamorada y lo deseo más allá de lo posible.

—Mía, Candy, mía por fin.— Me dice repartiendo besos por mi cuello, me hacen estremecerme y gemir.

—Tuya, Terry, por siempre.— Me lleva a la cama, lo hace con tanta delicadeza que casi lloro. Tendida ahí, desliza sus manos por mis piernas hasta mis muslos. Los separa y los besa. Se pone sobre mí y me comienza besar por un largo rato, yo siento que me quemo, que no puedo más. Entonces besa mis pechos y su mano está acariciando mi sexo. No sé por qué lo hace o si es parte del proceso, pero me está gustando y puedo percibir mi humedad, hasta cierto olor...

—Tienes un olor divino, Candy.—La voz de Terry es entrecortada y su mano sigue explorando mi rincón íntimo. Me pongo cada vez más húmeda y sus dedos toman cabida en mi interior. Me revuelvo y acaricio su espalda, le clavo mis uñas, estoy delirando.

—Terry...—Gimo su nombre, se me escapó involuntariamente.

—Dime, cielo. ¿Te gusta? ¿O me detengo?

—No, no... por favor sigue así...— Que me parta un rayo si se detiene. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto he esperado por ésto. Agarro su pelo con fuerza porque se está comiendo mis pechos y sus dedos no paran de jugar allá abajo. Vuelvo a gemir, estoy gozosa y jadeante ante sus eróticas caricias. Entonces él baja, no entiendo lo que quiere hacer, pero sea lo que sea, lo estoy esperando ansiosa. Separa mis muslos nuevamente, me da una breve mirada y entonces...

—Ésto no vas a olvidarlo nunca, amor.— Y tuvo razón, al momento que enterró su cara en mi intimidad y comenzó hacerme el amor con su boca yo dejé de ser yo y me entregué al placer absoluto.

—Oh... ah...— Siento que me deshago y no me lo puedo explicar, sólo sé que no puedo parar de gemir, incluso de gritar, no me tiene piedad y yo no deseo que me la tenga. Mientras pienso que eso es todo... mi cuerpo se contrae y se dobla, la sensación se va volviendo más divina en cuestión de segundos y...

—Eso es, mi amor. Qué divina eres...— Me quedé mirándolo extasiada luego de las últimas sacudidas de mi clímax.

Se pone de pie un instante y me contempla, como dándome un leve descanso porque aún estoy bajo los efectos de un orgasmo avasallador. Yo también me dedico a observarlo, ahí de pie, mirándome con su arrogancia y me pierdo mirando la magnitud de su poderosa erección la cual pronto conoceré.

—Te amo, Terry. Nunca pensé que... que ésto podría ser así.

—Cuando se ama es así. Se siente como la primera vez también para mí y te amo.— Con sus manos entrelazadas a las mías y sobre mí, me regala suaves y dolorosas embestidas que me van convirtiendo en mujer. No voy a negar que se me hizo incómoda la invación al principio, pero ahora, por el simple hecho de saberlo mío y saberme suya, no hay dolor que opaque el maravilloso placer de ser su mujer. Al ritmo de nuestras caderas desaparece el dolor, o tal vez es que no soy conciente de él, sólo estoy ahogada en placer y nos movemos cada vez más rápido, más agitados.

—Candy...

—Sí...— A penas fue capaz de responder, estoy llegando otra vez, otra vez estallo en mil lucesitas de colores bajo su peso y su posesión.

—Te amo...— A penas fue un murmullo su voz mientras vertió por completo su semilla en mi interior. El fruto de nuestro gran amor.

—Te amo, Terry.

...

Ambos somos incapaces de despegarnos de la cuna donde duerme apaciblemente el milagro de los dos. Mi hermoso bebé, Matthew, tiene unos adorables rizos castaños y los ojos azules, su carita está salpicada por un par de pecas. A sus seis meses luce guapísimo.

—Gracias, Candy... yo nunca pensé que... cuando te vi... nunca pensé que tú me darías tanta felicidad. Todos mis sueños cumplidos.

—Yo me prometí hacerte feliz. Verte sonreir todos los días. Te amo. Y amo a mis bebés con toda mi alma.

—Yo los amo más. Espera... ¿dijiste bebés?

—Ujum...— Respondo con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Otro bebé, otra bendición para los dos.

—Entonces será la niña. Una princesita.

—¿Tú crees?— Le pregunto mientras él acaricia y besa mi vientre.

—Sí. Si no lo seguimos intentando hasta que sea una niña.

—Presiento una dinastía Grandchester.

—Encantado de engendrarla. Mientras... podemos aprovechar el sueño de Matthew y... practicar...

—¡Terry!

—Ven.— Me lleva del brazo a la habitación.

—Está por despertar, mejor no.

—Entonces seámos rapiditos.

—Terry... Jajajaja. No tienes remedio.

—Contra tu amor, nunca.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Otro minific en honor a mi amiga dulce lu, espero que te haya gustado. También está dirigido a todos los corazones Terrytanos.**

**Un beso,**

**Wendy**


End file.
